Haitianos,Argentinos,Españoles
Problema a solucionar: 05/03/2010 Frente al problema de la comunicación universal, falta de tiempo, demanda de información certera, necesidades humanitarias al momento. El problema con las grillas del wiki al momento de trabajar con traductores que no son desarrolladores informáticos o programadores se presenta en la pérdida de tiempo que esto genera. Los traductores necesitan textos en Word, sin grillas. Los mensajes en twiter sirven solo para personas que leen. Personas que tienen buena visión; en momentos de gran stress las personas no pueden leer del mismo modo que si estuvieran en sus casas frente a sus PCs o celulares, necesitan mayor nitidez (esto lo sabe la gente que trabaja en TV, Radios, etc.) Hipótesis: Para trabajar en forma virtual con personas de distintas partes del mundo ¿podríamos llevar el lenguaje a un punto de entendimiento primario? ¿Usar un lenguaje intuitivo y neutro? ¿El que entiende un niño de 4 años? ¿rápido tanto en el lenguaje visual, como el lenguaje de programación de software, etc.? ¿Se podría recurrir a lo que sabemos que todos conocen y arrancar desde ahí? ¿Para las primeras horas? Si los voluntarios Virtuales nos manejamos con este tipo de lenguaje, las primeras horas de desastre, ¿podríamos resolver más cuestiones de urgencia universal? English: Esta tradución fué hecha usando http://translation.imtranslator.net - free translation Gracias a Juan Manuel Latorre webmaster de www.enheas.com y avenirse.com.ar que me enseño a usar software libre y acopló este traductor en el que también podes escuchar lo que esté escrito. Si alguien encuentra posibles sugerencias gracias por comunicarnoslo. Haitians, Argentinians, Spanish Of Enheas Wiki Problem to solve: 05/03/2010 Opposite to The problem of the universal communication, lacking in time, demand of accurate information, humanitarian needs to the moment. The problem with the wheeler-dealings of the wiki to the moment to work with translators who are not computer developers or programmers appears in the wasting time that this generates. The translators need texts in Word, without wheeler-dealings. The messages in twiter serve only for persons who read. Persons who have good vision; in moments of big stress the persons cannot read in the same way that if they were in his houses opposite to his PCs or cellular, need major clearness (this is known by the people who is employed at TV, Radioes, etc.) Hypothesis: To be employed at virtual form with persons of different parts of the world: might we to take the language to a point of primary understanding? To use an intuitive and neutral language? The one that a 4-year-old child understands? rapid so much in the visual language, as the language of programming of software, etc.? Might it to resort what we know that they all know and to start from there? For the first hours? If the volunteers Virtuales we manage with this type of language, the first hours of disaster: might we to solve more questions of universal urgency? Para tomar decisiones o compartir información entre voluntarios Crisiscamps Boston, Argentina En momentos de urgencia: Inglés Español: Podemos usar el traductor de google siempre que usemos oraciones simples. Sin conjugación de verbos. (Tipo Tarzan) Cada uno sabrá cuando dar el siguiente paso. Con respecto al twiteo que les parece si en algunos casos sustituimos las palabras por imágenes ¿Esto lo haría universal?, ¿la mejor lectura podría ser columnas de imágenes? ¿Podrían ser imágenes de fácil y rápida lectura? Supongo que escribiendo en columnas la lectura podría ser más nítida, separando mejor el fondo de la figura. Quizás esta sea la etapa escritura egipcia en lo que es comunicación universal, prefiero pensarlo de ese modo antes que solo creer que unos pocos saben leer, otros pocos saben entender un texto en su idioma, otros menos en un idioma ajeno y cuantos menos diseñar software para ayudar a todas estas personas. Gracias a los voluntarios de Crisiscamp Boston Y Argentina, a todos lo que ayudan sin anotarse como voluntarios, pero están. enheas@yahoo.com.ar Tenemos que enseñar para poder ayudar, estamos consiguiendo espacios para el crisiscamps Resistencia en Chaco Argentina. Anotá a tus alumnos para que aprendan a ayudar mientras aprenden de la mejor tecnología, dona PCs. nuevas o en desuso para acondicionarlas y que todos puedan usarlas para aprender.comunicate con enheas@yahoo.com.ar Hoy podemos ser voluntarios ayudando a Chile y durante la marcha enseñando a nuestros alumnos. www.enheas.com sumate como voluntario, charlas de software libre en Resistencia Gratuitas para voluntarios en crisiscamps Resistencia Chaco, anotarse en enheas@yahoo.com.ar A quien no le guste que se corra, gracias Hola Por el momento todos los voluntarios trabajamos en forma virtual, como esto se complica cuando no todos tienen computadoras estamos resolviendo esos acoples. en breve publicamos campañas que podrás postear en tu feceboock. Gracias :) Mariella Dejo estas direcciones para que las miren o las hagan correr: Página de translategroup: http://groups.google.com/group/cclang/browse_thread/thread/1e7e49183ee3d7a0 Para inscribir a un traductor: http://www.formspring.com/forms/?825930-doRNhUCTSV Chat para comunicarte con voluntarios de crisiscamps webmasters yo soy (enheas) http://irc.rhok.net/ Página de correo (otro grupo) http://groups.google.com/group/crisiscamp-boston/browse_thread/thread/ab9fe09a3d79e4d2# Traducciones hechas por el equipo con el que trabajé. http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Projects/es http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Constructionofasafehouse/fr Esto es lo que publicaron en el wiki para trabajar más rápido desde el crisicamps creo que fue Aramys. Páginas para pasar al castellano: http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Requests http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Projects/es http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Projects/es http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Projects http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Requests Traducciones hechas por mi equipo. http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Projects/es http://wiki.crisiscommons.org/wiki/Constructionofasafehouse/fr Códigos de comunicación, brechas culturales y abrazos por mail: 21/02/2010 Voluntarios dispuestos a ayudar ¿no saben como empezar a hacerlo ni que hacer?. un grupo.- Voluntarios dispuestos a yudar con lo mejor en tecnología pero desconocen que hacen las personas cuando no la tienen. otro grupo.- Esta es la primera brecha que encuentro por el momento. Algunas cosas llegan a mi solo en textos por parte del rpimer grupo y , otras solo en lenguaje corporal y pocas palabras del otro grupo.mientras soy un eslabon. me encuantro con Lucas y le pido que me ayude a encaminar y solucionar problemitas leves como ser...Los estudiantes Haitianos no tienen computadoras y necesitan un cyber para ser voluntarios y ayudar con traducciones. A ver si te pasa?? ¿Queres ser voluntario ? ¿te gusta la idea de compartir tu tiempo libre cuando gustes con otras personas que disfrutan aportando buena onda? ¿Solo podes tocar teclas de pc? ¿no tenes pc? ¿podes hacer unos buenos mates mientras otros hacen lo que les gusta? podrias ayudar desde tu faceboock publicando estas actividades? sabes ingles, otra lengua? sabes Kreol? ¿querés hacer un trabajo con tus alumnos y que usen un método de estudio muy efectivo como motor para relizarlo y pasarla bien mientras.? Si te pasa o pasó algo de esto contamelo!! en el idioma que puedas hacerlo, Si no te pasa nada de esto y te pasan otra cosa mientras estás de voluntario enseñanos!!! Algo de lo que Lucas de Canarias Comparte con nosotros: también puedes proponerles que usen el resumen que hice, para que los que no sepan mucho inglés se puedan hacer una idea inicial: http://www.gulic.org/node/1229 te comenté, lo que escribo en público es para copiarlo o modificarlo sin pedir permiso. No me molesten para usarlo. Es la licencia del vago. :-) Otra cosa que pueden hacer es mirar www.crisiscommons.org BESOS Y ABRAZOS Voluntarios virtuales para Crisis Camps de Boston: Buenos días, les cuento los últimos chismes con respecto a traducciones, se sumó al equipo, desde Canarias, Lucas González (no es ingeniero perdon, colabora con el quipo voluntario)http://hexayurt.com es de Vinay Gupta. Invité a Lucas a guiarnos y aconsejarnos porque trabaja con grupos de traductores hace tiempo. En estos momentos estamos intercambiando información para poder trabajar juntos en esto. Este proyecto propone una construcción tipo habitáculo momentáneo para familias que sufrieron el terremoto en Haití hasta poder hacerse su casa de ladrillos, más tarde subo direcciones con la info, página con códigos abiertos (de Lucas). Por el momento usaremos esta página para poder intercambiar ideas y métodos de trabajo Los wiki son para eso (es lo que estoy aprendiendo día a día) como tienen un código abierto cualquiera puede usar como mejor necesite la información y al mismo tiempo mejorar el trabajo. Kamala, Delins Prevaris, Scharmire están trabajando sobre las traducciones, más tarde repartiré traducciones según sus intereses para que puedan aprender sobre su especialización mientras ayudan a otros, así como yo estoy aprendiendo a editar páginas gracias a Juan Manuel Latorre que nos enseña día a día como intercambiar métodos de trabajo con personas que están a la vanguardia . Para Kamala trataré de conseguir traducciones que tengan que ver con hospitales, o primeros auxilios, para Delins algo con números jeje porque apunta a lo contable y a Sharmire creo que le interesaría promover las actividades de los crisiscamps para conseguir más voluntarios desde Faceboock porque creo que le gusta faceboock igual que a mí J. Los mails que suelo compartir con Lucas al igual que las conversaciones con ustedes son tan inspiradoras que creo debemos compartirlas entre todos para que cada uno pueda sumar su visión, muchas cosas se me pasan y las descubro después de semanas, esto es perder tiempo, nos necesitan a todos y con cada habilidad y defecto, todo es necesario. No se preocupen por hacerlo perfecto solo empiecen los que puedan mejorarlo vienen después y les será de mucha ayuda nuestro comienzo. Ayer Lucas me envió un mail haciéndome saber de un grupo en Resistencia que trabaja con Sofward libre, el año pasado hicieron una feria de Sofward libre, tenemos que contactarnos con ellos no se todavía bien para qué pero seguro en unas semanas lo descubrimos. Sé que una de las personas se llama Sergio Rodríguez ¿alguno lo conoce? . Más tarde subo las direcciones de páginas que pueden resultar de interés son las páginas en las que trabajan traductores de todo el mundo de modo voluntario. Recuerden que quienes traducen tienen acceso a información con tecnología y descubrimientos recientes que por estos lados no manejamos. No duden en preguntar cualquier duda, todos las tenemos. Mariella Esta página es la de lucas está en español http://imagina-canarias.blogspot.com/?spref=fb Pedido de traducción We are working with the Pan American Health Organization to get all the hospitals around Port-au-Prince in better communications with other and the supply chain. The first step is in collecting bed data. There are a couple of forms that need immediate translation into Creole, and then also verification that the French translation is using the right verbiage for how folks in Haiti use French. Is there some folks here that can help with this? Noel Dickover Co-Founder, CrisisCommons noel@crisiscommons.org Kamala esto creo podria interesarte van a ser textos en frances.